Amor e Sakê
by ann.yuu
Summary: Sakura descobre que Sai e Sasuke são gays e decide uní-los. Eles começam a namorar, mas brigas constantes põem fim no namoro e Sakura decide intervir. Mas, numa noite onde tolerância e alcool estão envolvidas. Eles acordam completamente nús no outro dia!
1. Chapter 1

_Yooo, miina-san...  
Depois de quase meio século, eu volteii!  
Tava viajando :D ( viajei demais por sinal!)_

Nhoum, e ano novo vem com fic nova... moah pena que Eclipse acabô, gostada tanto de escreverr! T---T ( mas fazer o quê, não? o.õ)

Weell, agora vamos a fanfic.

Já deixo logo avisado, que terá um tiquim de **YAOI** na parada! Por parte dos personagens masculinos ( é claro!) mas nada demais, ok? Tudo completamente sussa, afinal a fanfic **NÃO É YAOI** ( para a tristeza de alguns 8D)

Crei que a fic vá ficar grande, com bastante humor e descobertas a mais!!

**"Naruto não me pertence, como se eu estivesse me importando (u.ú)"**

**"Toda e qualquer semelhança é pura coincidência" **

_Espero que gostem ;D_

**!.Enjoy.!**

* * *

**Amor e Sakê**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

Encontrava-me sentada em uma das cadeiras do refeitório, no intervalo estipulado pelo horário de aulas, escutando pela terceira vez naquele dia, os lamentos de Sai.

Eu furava, repetidamente, o buraco do suco de caixinha para aliviar a tensão.

– Deixe-me ver se entendi... – parei para reformular tudo o que Sai havia me dito. – Você está dizendo que Sasuke discutiu com você, por ter se atrasado, é isso?

Ele acenou, cansado, com a cabeça.

– Parece brincadeira, mas é verdade feiosa!

Sorri, sem perceber, diante as palavras dele.

– Você já deveria saber, há muito tempo que Sasuke não tolera atrasos, Sai! – disse olhando para ele.

– Eu sei, mas... Acabei pegando no sono, por um minuto! Equilibrar a faculdade e o trabalho de meio período não é fácil! – ele se queixou um tanto exausto. Ele moveu o lábio para o lado, como de costume.

Estava tão afoita a minhas emoções naquele dia, que acabei me lembrando do dia em que conheci Sai.

Nós estávamos em um acampamento, realizado pela igreja que nossas mães freqüentavam. Eu havia esquecido meu futon e ele também, e por acaso tivemos de dividir o mesmo. Era óbvio que ele se esparramou por quase todo o futon, o que me irritou profundamente e acabamos brigando pelo resto do dia. Nós nos tornamos amigos depois daquele incidente, mesmo com as constantes brigas, discussões e apelidos "carinhosos", nós sempre nos comunicávamos, mesmo quando estávamos longe um do outro. Oh! Nós havíamos transado algumas vezes também, mas não porque queríamos – Sai sempre se demonstrou bastante adepto a diferentes opções sexuais – e sim, pela imprudência em horários a voltar para casa e nossa baixa tolerância a bebidas alcoólicas. Por sorte, minha memória pós embriagamento me garantia de não recordar nada das noites anteriores.

Sai se jogou á mesa em minha frente, suspirando profundamente com a bochecha colada no mármore.

– Vocês brigam demais... – disse, agora observando o amarelo berrante das batatas fritas. – vocês dois mais parecem casados...

– Oh! Nem me diga isso feiosa! – ele exclamou enquanto se levantava. – quem se casar com Sasuke, enlouquecerá em questão de dias...

Eu ri baixo, pois avistei o moreno vindo até nós. Ele chegou à mesa redonda na qual estávamos aconchegados e sentou-se, repousando o gigantesco copo de café sobre ela.

Ele olhou para sai de soslaio, fazendo uma careta e cobrindo o rosto com o copo de isopor. Sai apenas o ignorou, virando o rosto num ângulo o qual ele pudesse apenas me observar.

Sasuke havia sido, e seria, incondicionalmente, meu primeiro amor. Não que eu ainda me mantivesse apaixonada por ele, é que primeiro amor, a gente nunca esquece. Mesmo quando, depois de anos, você descobre que o cara pelo qual você foi apaixonada por toda a sua infância e adolescência era homossexual desde o princípio. Pulemos a parte de que eu passei quase dois meses em depressão, pois cá entre nós, não é nada fácil descobrir que você amou alguém por tanto tempo e que esse alguém não gostava do que você tinha em meio às pernas. Mas, por sorte nós nos tornamos amigos, mesmo ele sendo calado e um tanto rude, eu entendia os sentimentos dele e ele entendia os meus. É claro, que ele evitava que eu entrasse em sua casa, acho que ele tinha medo deu atacá-lo de alguma forma.

Depois que entramos na faculdade de artes, Sasuke foi cursar música e eu e Sai artes plásticas. Nós três começamos a sair diversas vezes, e por insistência de Sai, eu fiz com que ele e Sasuke ficassem juntos. Eles estão juntos a dois meses, brigando feito galos treinados, mas mesmo assim se dando bem de um modo bastante peculiar.

– Como vão as aulas de piano? – perguntei a Sasuke para quebrar um pouco da calota polar que havia tomado conta do lugar.

– Boas... – ele respondeu baixo. – Poderiam estar melhores!

Sai soltou um muxoxo baixo, e moveu a boca sem pronunciar uma palavra, umas cinco vezes, para entender o que ele dizia.

"Ele se acha melhor que o professor" foi o que ele tentou dizer com toda aquela mímica labial.

– Oh... – eu disse, olhando de Sai para Sasuke, o segundo que já parecia irritado com a situação.

– É incrível como certas pessoas são... – começou Sasuke, olhando fixamente para mim. – que nem para compreender os outro servem...

Sai bufou, virando-se para Sasuke.

– Compreender? – ele perguntou exaltado. – Compreender? Quem aqui é a rocha ambulante?

Sai levantou-se irritado, pegando a gigantesca pasta de desenho, colocando-a debaixo do braço.

– Para mim chega, é loucura tentar manter algo com você Sasuke...

Sasuke também se levantou, pegando o copo de café à mesa.

– Digo o mesmo para você... – ele disse sem expressão alguma.

Ambos saíram rapidamente, em direções opostas.

Eu ainda estava sentada no mesmo canto, perplexa com tudo o que houvera. Só despertei de meu espanto, quando o sinal tocou.

– Como eles podem terminar um relacionamento assim?

Peguei minha pasta que era idêntica a de Sai, e corri na mesma direção que ele havia desaparecido.

**.**

**.**

Cheguei à aula minutos antes do professor entrar. Eu ainda estava amarrando meu cabelo quando ele entrou, anunciando o que deveríamos fazer.

Nós teríamos de pintar quadros - como se aquilo fosse uma grande novidade - mas teríamos de demonstrar nosso estado de espírito sob a tela, usando uma única cor e seus milhares de nuances.

Eu me coloquei ao lado de Sai, este que já estava sentado em frente a uma tela.

Eu joguei meu estojo de tinta para um lado, procurando o pincel certo.

– Sai... – eu o chamei, enquanto escolhia uma cor que me agradasse.

– O que é Sakura? – ele perguntou com a voz exausta.

Eu parei um momento, aquilo não era nada bom, quando ele me chamava pelo nome, indiciava uma forte irritação e denunciava que ele não estava nem um pouco a fim de conversar comigo.

Havia pegado a tinta azul quando percebi que estava sem meu avental e me virei para vasculhar minha mochila.

– Não desconte sua raiva em mim... – pedi a ele, enquanto passava o colarinho do avental sob minha cabeça. – eu só quero conversar com você!

– Tanto faz, o que você vai dizer? – ele perguntou concentrado na pintura. – Que o modo como terminamos não determina nada e que precisamos conversar!

Parei em frente a minha tela em branco, irritada, odiava quando Sai retirava as palavras de minha boca.

– É, era isso que eu diria... – eu voltei-me ao estojo de tinta, pegando a bisnaga vermelha e a laranja, procurando pela preta e a branca, deixando a azul de lado.

Despejei uma considerável quantidade de tinta num prato que havia ali. Fundei o pincel na tinta vermelha e comecei a riscar a tela.

– Por favor, feiosa! Não estou nem um pouco a fim de falar sobre isso, você não convive com Sasuke o bastante para saber como ele é um pé no saco...

– Sai! – advertia-o sem tirar os olhos da tela que agora parecia mais pintada com sangue. – Não fale assim dele na minha frente, ele é meu amigo além de tudo!

– Pode ficar com ele, eu não o quero mais... Não sei como você o suporta... Oh! – ele parara com o pincel no ar. – Quem sabe você ainda gosta dele?

– Eu não gosto dele! – disse ríspida, a raiva tomando conta de meu corpo. – Você também não pode falar nada, tem que ter muita paciência para te suportar!

– Ótimo, se você não me suporta, por que continua minha amiga?

Ele parara de pintar o quadro, enfiando os pincéis num copo d'água e os retirando para limpá-los.

– Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só comentei que você não é muito diferente de Sasuke!

Ele parara em minha frente, com a mala pronta debaixo do braço. Eu ficara observando-o, aparentemente, irritada com nossa breve discussão.

Ele não dissera nada, mal se movera, apenas levantara a mão e anunciara ao professor que já havia acabado.

– Se essa sua tensão pré-menstrual tiver acabado, me encontra naquele bar na esquina da sua casa, eu estarei enchendo a cara!

– A pré já passou, a pós-menstrual que está entrando... e por favor, não fica de porre Sai, isso não vai ajudar em nada!

Ele deu um sorriso de soslaio.

– Isso vai ajudar e muito!

Sai saiu da sala de aula rapidamente, eu ainda o vi andar pelo corredor e virar a esquerda. Voltei-me a minha pintura completamente avermelhada, e olhei a de Sai a meu lado, a qual estava simplesmente perfeita.

Suspirei alto.

– Maldito talento artístico!

**.**

**.**

Eu nunca fui boa em nada na escola, e a única aula que eu suportava era "artes", e por isso acabei entrando na mesma faculdade que Sai. Só depois do primeiro semestre foi que eu descobri que eu não gostava de artes e sim do professor que dava aula.

Mas, quando não se tem talento para nada, você procura o mais fácil.

Cheguei em meu apartamento lá pelas oito. Eu dividia o pagamento do aluguel com a filha de uma colega de minha mãe e mal a via, pois ela passava o dia inteiro estudando e de noite, trabalhava para pagar suas despesas. A única coisa que eu ainda sabia sobre ela, era que ela se chamava Tenten.

Tomei um longo banho, colocando a roupa mais confortável que achei dentro do guarda roupa e fui direto para a televisão.

Os programas televisivos de noite não são daqueles que te agradam, fora que depois das três da madrugada só passa filme pornô, mas por sorte, eu ainda não havia chegado a esse horário e ser obrigada a ir dormir por tais indecências na tevê.

Eram quase onze, quando o sono começou a tomar conta de meu corpo e eu me lembrei de Sai. Pelo que conhecia dele, ele beberia até o dia amanhecer.

– Droga... – sussurrei me espreguiçando no sofá. – Um dia, aquele maldito ainda me paga!

Eu corri para o quarto, atrás de roupas menos surradas e de minha bolsa. Afinal, eu era amiga dele e precisava apoiá-lo.

**.**

**.**

– Sai... Se acalma, e para de beber um pouco! – disse retirando o copo whisky da frente dele.

– Sakura, alô, alô?

– Oh sim! Eu apareço aí mais tarde, está bem, Sasuke?

– Oh... claro, então... tchau!

– Bye Bye!

Desliguei o telefone celular enfiando-o dentro da bolsa.

Sai estava jogado em cima do balcão, ele tinha ingerido duas garrafas de whisky por completo.

– Você só causa problemas! – disse enquanto agarrava o copo que havia roubado dele e entornava na garganta, sentindo a bebida descer queimando em meu esôfago.

– Você não deveria ter tomado isso... – ele disse com a voz séria.

– Me deixa, não vou ficar bêbada só com isso! Agora vamos, se ajeita que você vai para a casa de Sasuke...

– Eu me recuso ir para a casa daquele maldito! – ele disse se agarrando no balcão. – Aquele maldito filho de uma...

– Cala a boca Sai!

Ele ficou quieto, olhando o copo vazio onde o gelo dançava derretendo.

Não era a primeira vez que eu encontrava Sai daquele jeito, era sempre assim, quando ele tinha algum problema seu refúgio era a bebida. Ele nunca ficava bêbado por completo, apenas quando o assunto era sério demais. O mesmo aconteceu na morte de seus pais, num acidente de carro.

– Você não quer perder ele, não é? – perguntei a ele.

Sai afundou o rosto, bastante avermelhado entre as mãos. Apoiando-as no balcão.

– Eu quero mais que ele se fod...

Dei um pequeno tapa nas costas dele para que ele não continuasse a frase.

Depois de toda a bebedeira de Sai, eu decidi levá-lo até a casa de Sasuke. De todos os anos que fomos amigos, ele havia se mudado há algumas semanas, e eu não conseguia me lembrar do caminho de sua casa.

Quando chegamos, por sorte, Sasuke desceu até a portaria para me ajudar com o corpo embriagado de Sai.

Sai, completamente bêbado, tentava dizer algo para Sasuke, mas nada saía além de resmungos incompreensíveis.

– Ele está mal... – disse a Sasuke enquanto o observava sentar Sai no sofá de dois lugares.

– É, ele sempre esteve mal, sempre sobrava... – ele parou ponderando as palavras. – Sempre sobra para mim...

Sasuke sentou-se no sofá de três lugares, no qual eu já estava bem aconchegada. Fiquei observando o moreno ao meu lado por alguns instantes, ele me parecia um tanto abatido, com uma expressão cansada. Sasuke poderia ser chato, frio e ignorante, mas ainda era possível ver, mesmo que pouco, a insatisfação dele.

– Vocês precisam conversar... – eu disse a ele, ele deixou a atenção de Sai e voltou-se a mim.

Sasuke ficou me observando por um longo período, até que um sorriso desconcertado apareceu em seu rosto.

– Não adianta Sakura, não vai dar certo...

Ele abaixou o rosto fitando os joelhos. Sai berrou algo se contorcendo no sofá e movendo os braços para o alto.

Eu ri baixo, Sai ficava bastante hilário quando ficava bêbado.

– Você vê? – ele perguntou observando Sai. – Nós somos completamente diferentes um do outro...

Eu abri a boca para negar, mas nada veio. Pois Sasuke tinha completa razão, eles e Sai eram o oposto um do outro, tanto no jeito de ser, quanto nas idéias e na personalidade.

– Hun... Pelo menos vocês tentaram, não? – procurei mais palavras para confortá-lo mais nada veio além da idéia insana de capturar uma garrafa de sakê na estante de Sasuke.

E, até que não seria má idéia, considerando o estado de inércia que Sai se encontrava.

Levantei-me rapidamente, quase que correndo até o móvel onde a garrafa de sakê e outras bebidas alcoólicas residiam. Peguei a garrafa e um copo e voltei para o sofá.

Sasuke ficou me observando, um tanto desconfiado, pois aquele tipo de reação não era nada de meu feitio. Ele acabou aceitando a garrafa, abrindo-a e enchendo o copo.

Voltei a me sentar no sofá enquanto ele enchia e entornava o copo. Até que ele voltou a encher o copo e a me oferecer.

– Não, para mim não é uma boa idéia... – disse a ele, balançando as mãos.

– A Sakura-chan... não poooode!

Nós nos viramos a Sai, este que agora estava sentado no sofá olhando fixamente para nos dois. Sai virou-se a Sasuke, o qual já estava completamente avermelhado pelo sakê, começando a discutir com o moreno, que começou a discutir com Sai também.

Eu, que estava com o copo de bebida em mãos, o qual Sasuke havia me entregado quando começou a discutir, bebi o líquido de sopetão, completamente atordoada com a situação.

Nunca fui tolerante com bebida, e não seria agora. Senti minha garganta seca e minha vista turvar, agarrei-me a Sasuke que estava a minha frente e lembro-me que ele agarrara minha cintura, para me segurar.

O que ainda guardei na memória antes de ser completamente consumida pelo álcool, era de que Sai havia se levantado e me retirado de Sasuke, enfurnando o nariz em meu pescoço e me enlaçando com os braços. O que de alguma forma, havia irritado o outro moreno.

**.**

**.**

O vento que adentrava naquele lugar estava gélido, tão frio que eu me encolhi para aquecer meu corpo. Mas, nada acontecia, parecia que conforme minha sonolência se esvaía meu corpo esfriava a cada segundo.

Tateei em volta, na procura de um lençol qualquer, mas o que meus sentidos encontraram fora mais interessante.

Parecia-me cabelo, seguido de pele e um nariz pequeno. Foi então que abri meus olhos lentamente e me deparei com o rosto de Sasuke a minha frente. Mas, o que diabos ele estava fazendo ali?

Ergui a cabeça para identificar onde estava, arrependendo-me por isso, pois esta doía mais que pancada no cotovelo.

Estava no quarto de Sasuke, mais precisamente em sua cama, onde à minha direita o moreno dormia e à minha esquerda, Sai dormia.

E o pior de tudo, era que nós três estávamos nus, com tudo o que tínhamos expostos ao relento matinal. Eu sentei-me entre os dois, quase que entrando em prantos.

Que merda havíamos feito?

**.**

**.**

**Notas da beta**

**Caaaara, altas emoções nesse primeiro capítulo, hein! **

**Estou adorando a fanfic, e vocês? **

**Desculpem-me por eventuais erros que possam ter passado despercebidos. =3 **

**Será que vai rolar filho na parada? E se rolar, de quem será? Seria triste revelar... Adoro esses dois! E eles são um casal yaoi mara!! XD **

**Façam suas apostas e mandem reviews! 8D **

**ps: seria interessante um capítulo extra narrando o que houve nessa noitada especial, hoho! Mas será que a autora tá disposta a fazer um hentai nonsense? XD **

**/apanha/ **

**Betado por Natana Boletini**

**Bye **

**.**

**.**

**E aí, gostaram?**

**Weelll...**

**ESPERO REVIEWS!!**

**REVIEWS!!**

**Bye, miina até a próxima... espero! ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Uhul, depois de meio século eu apareço!  
Perdão pela demora, é que é ano de vestibular, se é que me entendem n.n'_

_Mas, eu não irei desistir ò_ó ~ e trouxe mais um capitulo de Amor e Sakê_

_Não sei se a aceitação desse capitulo será boa, pois me vi na obrigação de criar um personagem._

_Então, **todos os personagens (menos Ryuutaro) pertencem a Masashi Kishimo.**_

_Espero que aproveitem._

_;3~_

**Betado por Natana Boletini**

_

* * *

_

**Amor e Sakê**

**Capitulo 2 – Ryutaro?**

Levantei-me rapidamente daquela cama, procurando minhas vestes no chão. Achei minha calcinha, minha saia e por sorte, minha camiseta. Continuei a procurar meu sutiã pelo quarto enquanto gritava o nome de Sai.

Olhei meu relógio de pulso, ficando aflita. Como eu estaria agradecida se ontem tivesse sido sexta-feira e hoje fosse sábado, ao menos poderia tirar essa história a limpo sem pressa de chegar em casa e me mandar para a faculdade.

- SAII! – gritei pela quinta vez procurando meus sapatos. – SAI, ACORDA... TEMOS AVALIAÇÃO HOJE... SAI, SAIIII!!

Em vez de Sai quem levantou foi Sasuke, completamente atordoado.

- Avaliação? Que avaliação? – perguntou, colocando a mão na cabeça em seguida. O moreno me observou e respectivamente Sai, a seu lado. – O que aconteceu?

- É... Isso mesmo que você está pensando, Sasuke! – disse ríspida, estava começando a ficar irritada, pois não sabia onde se encontravam meus calçados. -... Só que desta vez, eu estava incluída!

Achara meus sapatos debaixo da calça de um dos dois, calcei-os voltando-me para Sai.

- ACORDA... SEU CRETINO! – começara a gritar enquanto olhava aflita para meu relógio de pulso. – Nós vamos nos atrasar seu...

Parei de falar instantaneamente, intrigada com a expressão de Sasuke. O coitado olhava para mim, completamente confuso, creio que ainda assimilando o que eu havia dito.

- O que foi? – perguntei, olhando-o ao mesmo tempo em que dava fortes tapas na cabeça de Sai. Não me conformava por ele ter um sono tão pesado.

- Nós... Três, fizemos...?

- Ao menos é o que eu acho, não consigo lembrar de nada... Ou somente vocês dois fizeram tais "coisas" e eu fiquei nua de feliz!

Agarrara o braço de Sai, apoiando meu pé na cama e pegando impulso para puxá-lo. O corpo do moreno viera como uma pedra para cima de mim.

- AIIIIIIII... FEIOSA! – ele gritou finalmente acordando. – Me deixa dormir, to de ressaca...

Eu o empurrei para um lado, levantando-me e indo a procura das vestes dele.

- Esqueceu que hoje temos avaliação? E ainda mais, com aquele traste de professor...

Sai suspirou jogando-se no carpete, exausto.

- Droga! – exclamou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos.

Eu encontrara uma cueca e uma camiseta, que se minha memória não estivesse tão falha assim, pertenciam a ele.

- Vista-se logo, precisamos ir...

- Certo! – ele falou vestindo a peça intima. – Quanto tempo nos resta para chegar em sua casa e depois ir para a faculdade?

- Daqui para casa, se fomos rápido, cerca de meia hora e para a faculdade... uns quinze minutos! Vou pegar minha bolsa...

Eu deixara os dois sozinhos e correra para a sala, precisava achar minha bolsa o mais rápido que pudesse. Por sorte, encontrei-a embaixo do sofá. Voltei para o quarto rapidamente, onde Sai estava aos amassos com Sasuke.

- SAI! – gritei furiosa, ficando envergonhada pela situação em que ambos estavam. – Não temos tempo... E VOCÊ TAMBÉM SASUKE! JÁ POR BANHO...

Nós só saímos de lá quando Sai encontrou suas calças.

**.**

**.**

Cheguei à faculdade a tempo, mesmo estando com os cabeços encharcados de água, eu estava lá e isso era o que importava.

Eu e Sai tivemos de ficar em salas diferentes, já que o professor separara todas as garotas e os garotos colocando-os em salas diferentes. Eu odiava aquele professor, ele sempre tinha alguma idéia maluca em mente que me constrangia por completo.

Adentrei na sala, a qual já estava repleta de garotas e de garotos que eu nunca havia visto em toda a minha vida. Todos estavam divididos em casais, em frente a uma tela. Direcionei-me ao único lugar que ainda estava vazio.

Lá havia um garoto, ele poderia ter a minha idade ou mais. Seus cabelos eram castanhos claros, bastante revoltos e um corte de estatura média. Ele olhava fixamente para a tela branca a sua frente, seus olhos esverdeados cintilando com a luz que adentrava da janela atrás de si.

- Oh... você deve ser Haruno Sakura, né?

A voz dele era leve e suave, parecia música a meus ouvidos.

- Sim... sou eu, e você? – perguntei extasiada com o sorriso radiante dele.

- Ryuutaro, Smith Kurosawa Ryuutaro...

- Smith? – perguntei instantaneamente me aconchegando num banco ao lado do dele.

- Sim, sim... Não sou totalmente japonês! – ele disse rindo. – Meu pai é australiano.

- Oh! Sim... – Isso era claro na pele levemente bronzeada e nas poucas sardas na linha do nariz. Ele era realmente uma graça.

- Vem cá... Você sabe o que esse professor está pretendendo?

- Pelo que fiquei sabendo, o curso de artes do outro campus teve de ser deslocado para esse campus, então... Acho que eles tiveram de arrumar um lugar para nós!

- Quer dizer que não teremos avaliação hoje? – perguntei perplexa, tanta pressa para nada.

- Acho que não...

O professor adentrou na sala com toda aquele ar de... "artista renomado" na sala, dizendo que a avaliação fora adiada. Eu realmente odiava aquele professor.

**.**

**.**

O intervalo chegara e eu saíra da sala grudada com Ryuutaro. Não imaginava que nós ficaríamos tão íntimos em tão pouco tempo.

Nós cursávamos artes por não saber que faculdade fazer, amávamos um bom capuccino, e o mar... Nós amávamos praia, ele mais do que eu. Claro!

Avistara Sai e Sasuke sentados em uma mesa ao longe, e eu acabei por arrastar Ryuutaro para nos sentarmos com eles.

- Oi gente, bom dia! – disse felicíssima, me sentado.

Sai parecia um pouco emburrado e Sasuke mantinha uma expressão bastante aceitável. Pedi que Ryuutaro sentasse e o apresentei aos garotos.

- Ryuutaro, este é Sai... e este é Uchiha Sasuke. Pessoal, esse é o Ryuutaro!

Ryuutaro acenou com uma mão, sorrindo. Sasuke apenas afirmou com a cabeça e Sai soltou um muxoxo de insatisfação.

- Por que nos mudaram de sala, feiosa? – Sai soltara um som bastante irritadiço. – Agora tenho que ficar ao lado de uma menina estranha de cabelo escuro, ela não fala nada... Só fica vermelha toda hora, é um saco...

- Oh! Deve ser a Hinata-chan! – falou Ryuutaro convicto. - ... ela era da mesma sala que eu no outro campus...

- Sério? Que legal! – disse sem saber o que dizer. – Você poderia apresentá-la para mim... Quem sabe nós podemos ficar amigas?

- Isso seria ótimo Sakura-chan!- ele agarrara minha mão, cobrindo esta com as suas. As mãos dele eram tão grandes e seguras. – Vamos atrás dela então?

Aquela felicidade me contagiava por completo. Fazia o sangue de meu corpo borbulhar de excitação.

- Claro... – olhei para os garotos de relance falando um baixo "adeus".

O que eu não vira era que Sai olhara para Sasuke de soslaio. Este que pronunciara com desdém:

- "Sakura-chan!"

**.**

**.**

Naquele mesmo dia, eu conhecera Hinata-chan. Eu a achara muito linda, ela era como uma boneca de porcelana, mas sua timidez impedia que ela fizesse muitas coisas.

No findar do turno encontrei-me com Sai e Sasuke, ambos que me esperavam na saída da faculdade. Esse tipo de ação de ambos não era nem um pouco comum, e só ocorria, quando eles tinham algo para falar comigo.

- O que foi? – perguntei sem rodeios.

Eles pareciam irritados, ao menos Sai aparentava estar irritado, pois Sasuke continuava com a mesma expressão indiferente de sempre.

- Você vai andar com aquele cara, agora?

- Acho que sim, ele não é demais? – disse ainda eufórica, mas logo me estabilizei quando percebi que ele continuava irritado. – O que foi?

- Então, você irá largar seus amigos para andar com ele?

- Claro que não! – disse ríspida. – É só que, com ele... eu tenho outros planos... – dei uma piscadela e um sorriso maroto para Sai.

Ele abrira a boca para falar, mas logo parara, fechando a cara e agarrando a mão de Sasuke.

- Vamos... – ele disse enquanto virava-se.

- Hey... eu vou...

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAN!! – ouvi alguém me chamar. Olhei para onde vinha o som, era Ryuutaro.

Ele viera correndo até mim, parando exausto em minha frente.

Sorriu maravilhosamente, pousando a mão na cabeça a desalinhando os fios castanhos.

- Err... Sakura-chan, bem... Eu sei que a gente se conheceu hoje, e que eu posso estar sendo precipitado demais, mas... É que, eu queria perguntar uma coisa...

- Sim fale! – disse, deixando de observar Sai e Sasuke do outro lado da rua. – O que é?

- Você... bem, você é uma garota muito bonita... – ele estava completamente envergonhado, olhando o chão perto de seus pés. Ele não imaginava o quando ele ficava fofo daquele jeito. -... Você tem namorado?

- Hã? – disse completamente perdida no assunto, pois ficara o tempo inteiro, extasiada com a aparência infantil que ele tinha. – Na-não... não tenho...

- Hmm... Certo, então... Você gostaria de sair comigo este final de semana? – ele dissera tão rápido, que eu mal conseguira identificar tudo o que ele falara.

- E-eu... Bem, eu acho que si-sim... – disse gaguejando, ainda surpresa com a pergunta dele.

- Oh... Então, nos vemos amanhã... certo?

- Uhum, claro!

Ele se despediu e eu ainda fiquei parada no mesmo lugar, gritando internamente "VIVA, VIVA... DESENCALHEI!"

**.**

**.**

- Alô, Sai?

- _O que é feiosa?_

- Você nem vai acreditar... Ryuutaro pediu para sair comigo! – disse animada.

-_ Noosssa, que legal!_ – ele disse desdenhoso.

- Sai, o que você tem?

- _Não tenho nada... _– falou com descaso. – _Só estou um pouco... _– ele tossira fortemente ao telefone.

- Você ta doente?

- _Não, não estou..._

- Está sim, você não estava tossindo ontem...

- _Posso estar tossindo por outros motivos, feiosa! _

- Err... Você está certo. Ai, ai... Sai, estou tão feliz!

- Ó_timo para você..._

- O quê é? Você nunca agiu desse jeito... Você só ficou assim na época em que eu gostava de Sasuke!

_- Uhn, é? _– ele ficou calado, e logo outra tossida invadiu o áudio.

- Sim, e... Eu pensava que você tinha ciúmes de mim com ele, só isso... Mas, estou tendo outras deduções, e também... Vá ao médico!

Ele ficou calado do outro lado do telefone.

- _Está bem, irei ao médico..._

- Ohh... Sai – disse manhosa. -, você está com ciúmes?

- _Talvez..._

- Mas você é gay...

- _Eu sei disso, mas... Não é ciúme de homem para mulher, é de amigo para amiga..._

- Nossa você nunca me disse isso...

- _Como se importasse, agora eu irei desligar, espero que o encontro com o "bonitinho" vá bem..._

Ele desligara o telefone jogando-se em sua cama, espirrando descontrolavelmente, quando a série de espirros parou, ele assimilou tudo.

Sakura tinha razão, na época em que ela falava com ele sobre Sasuke, ele agia de mesma forma ciumenta, mas pensava que isso era por ele achar o Uchiha extremamente belo e ter vontade de beijá-lo arduamente. Mas, ele não sentia afeto nenhum por esse outro garoto, na verdade... Tinha vontade de bater em Ryuutaro. Seria possível ele...

Levantou-se tossindo fortemente. Sakura tinha razão em tudo que dissera ao telefone, ele estava realmente doente.

**.**

**.**

E o final de semana tão esperado chegou.

Estava toda arrumada, da forma mais feminina que pude. Havia colocado até cílios postiços, eu estava completamente linda. Não que eu fosse arrogante em achar isso de mim, mas é que essa foi uma das poucas vezes que eu me senti tão bela.

Estava em meio ao caminho de encontrar Ryuutaro quando aquele maldito telefone tocou.

- _Feiosa?­ _­– era a voz de Sai ao telefone, mas aparentava bastante fraqueza.

- Sai? O-o quê você tem, po-por que sua voz está assim?- parei bruscamente sentindo as pessoas esbarrarem em mim.

- _He... Eu deveria ter seguido seu conselho.­. _– ele tossira no bocal do telefone. – _deveria ter ido a um médico ontem..._

- Não me diga que está com febre? – rodopiei os olhos nas órbitas me irritando com ele. – Por que você nunca faz o que digo...

-_ Não é hora para isso, me desculpe estar estragando... O seu encontro, mas eu preciso de sua ajuda!_

- Eu até ajudaria, mas não sei onde é sua casa depois que você se mudou...

-_ Claro que sabe, estou morando na rua de cima de minha antiga residência feiosa, e a casa tem o mesmo número da antiga..._

- Oka... Estou indo!

Desliguei o telefone, fechando meus olhos com força.

- _Gomene... Ryuutaro!_

Virei-me indo à direção de um ponto de ônibus, levaria no mínimo meia hora para chegar à casa de Sai.

**.**

**.**

Conseguira chegar lá em tempo recorde, mas... Completamente descabelada com a roupa amarrotada e suando como atleta em corrida. Bati na porta, desesperada, umas cinco vezes seguidas até que os passos de dentro da casa fizeram-me parar.

Sai abrira a porta e eu levara um baita susto. Ele estava acabado, com a postura completamente molenga, encharcado de suor, vestindo milhares de agasalhos e mais vermelho que bebê recém-nascido.

- Nossa você está mal...

- Sério que dá pra perceber? – ele disse sarcástico.

Fiquei irritada. Realmente não entendia como Sai conseguia ser tão rude numa hora dessas.

- Vamos... volte para a cama logo!

- Está bem...

Sai voltou cambaleante até seu quarto. Fui diretamente para a cozinha procurar algum anti-gripal ou um anti-térmico, pois com certeza ele estaria com febre. Quando não encontrei nenhum dos remédios que imaginava que poderia achar, me deparei com aquele rude – mas eficaz – método da toalhinha.

Cheguei ao quarto dele, deixando a bacia de água num canto e me ajoelhando para espremer a pequena toalha deixando-a úmida.

Ele respirou pesadamente, e eu deitei a toalha dobrada em sua testa.

- Isso parece coisa de shoujo... – disse insatisfeita.

Sentei-me ao lado de sua cama, ainda podendo observá-lo, ele mantinha seus olhos fechados e sua respiração estava entrecortada.

- Feiosa... – ele me chamara, virando-se na cama para me observar. A toalha úmida caíra de sua testa e eu o xingara pedindo que ficasse quieto.

Sentei-me no canto de sua cama, ao seu lado. Arrumei a pequena toalha novamente, expulsando alguns fios de cabelo negro. Ri involuntariamente, por conta da febre. A cada momento que passava, Sai ficava mais vermelho o que me fazia compará-lo a um bebê chorando.

- O que foi? – perguntou fraco, ele parou minha mão em sua testa, agarrando esta a entrelaçando nossos dedos.

- Não é nada...

- Sakura... – ele me chamara. Franzi as sobrancelhas, não havia boa coisa a se esperar quando ele chamava meu nome. – eu... acho que estou gostando de você!

* * *

**Aêh, final de segundo capitulo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado, então... mandem review!**

**E quem não gostou também,pode mandar review falando que tá uma merda.**

**Bom findê miina ;D**

**bye.**

**Arigatou:**

Camilinhahh ,Pink Punk 66, Grazi chan, kiraS2yuuri, Meriham, Bruna Lopes, Nahryuuzakicompreguiçadelogar, Kareen Uchiha, Darknee-chan, Lust Shinoda, Paulinha, Kelly ', Nami Cullen.


	3. Chapter 3

_Aêeeiiieiii, mais um capitulo (conseguiu escrever rápido)_

_Espero que tenham gostado do ultimo, pois agora é que a coisa começa a ficar boa!!_

_Ohhoo ~_

_**Todo e qualquer personagem pertence a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Qualquer semelhança é coincidência.**_

_Enjoy ~ ;3_

**(Betado por: Natana Boletini)**

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo 3 – Um Beijo para dois.**

- Êeh..? – pronunciei sonora com as sobrancelhas se franzindo. O que diabos Sai estava falando? Ele só poderia estar delirando. Como ele poderia "achar" que está gostando de mim... Por Deus, ele é gay! É claro, que se ele estivesse gostando de mim explicaria todo aquele ciúme extremo que sente. Mas, como ele já havia dito... É só ciúme de amigo, não é?

- Sai... Você está deli...

Eu mal tivera tempo de terminar minha fala e, quando me dei conta, Sai já havia me puxado para perto dele fazendo nossos rostos ficarem a centímetros um do outro.

Estava assustada e por isso não tinha coragem de me mexer, estava muito confusa com o que ele havia feito. Eu sentia a respiração quente e pesada dele perto de mim, podia perceber a dificuldade que ele tinha para respirar.

- Sai... – minha voz saíra fraca, quase imperceptível. – O que você está... – parara, pois ele deitara a outra mão em meu rosto.

A mão dele estava extremamente quente, e aquilo aliviou a frieza natural de minha pele. Fechei os olhos lentamente, sentindo o toque suave dele. Aquele toque era diferente, era algo tão impessoal e ao mesmo tempo tão íntimo para nós. E mesmo de todas as vezes que havíamos passado do limite... Aquilo era diferente, havia sentimento naquele toque, havia calidez e conforto.

Ele passara a mão para meu maxilar, deslizando-a levemente pelo canto de meu pescoço e pousando-a no começo deste. Colocou-a mais para trás, podendo assim cobrir tanto meu pescoço como minha nuca.

Sentia seus dedos brincarem com alguns fios de cabelo e rapidamente parar. Eu fechei meus olhos, inconscientemente, percebia que meu corpo esquentava gradativamente, de acordo com as pequenas ondulações de eletricidade que passavam por ele.

Voltei a abrir os olhos, e agora nossos lábios quase se tocavam. Eu respirava profundamente, assim como Sai, mas não sabia o porquê disso. Nós ficamos nos observando por algum tempo, conseguia ver em seus olhos o conflito em que se encontrava, pois tal ação não era algo que ele realizava sem estar completamente alcoolizado.

Mas, nossos corpos agiam sozinhos, e aquilo não perdurou por muito tempo e ele me beijou. No começo, fora lento e gentil, apenas aquele tocar de lábios incerto da parte de ambos, mas... Quando tínhamos plena consciência do que estávamos fazendo, a mão dele em minha nuca me colocava mais para frente, aprofundando nosso beijo.

Nós paramos e ficamos nos observando, ainda estava perplexa quando a mão dele deixou minha nuca e eu me levantei. Fiquei longe dele, talvez por uma reação subjetiva de meu corpo. Afastei-me de sua cama, repousando minhas mãos em minha boca, a qual estava entreaberta, arfando pesadamente.

Sai tossiu algumas vezes, virando-se na cama de costas para mim e cobrindo-se com o cobertor. Eu fiquei esperando que ele dissesse algo para explicar o que acontecera entre nós, mas essa explicação não veio e eu acabei por deixar o quarto e ir para a sala.

Esparramei-me no sofá, fechando os olhos e tentando controlar as batidas loucas e irregulares de meu coração. Tudo em minha mente estava confuso, a única coisa que conseguia assimilar o que houvera entre mim e Sai e que não fora algo que amigos costumam fazer... Ou era?

Voltei para o quarto dele para verificar se ele precisava de algo, mas quando cheguei ele estava dormindo tranqüilamente.

- Mas é um filho de uma...

A campainha da casa tocou e eu corri para atendê-la.

Era Sasuke quem estava à porta, a expressão preocupada denunciava que Sai havia comunicado sua doença a ele.

- Ma-mas... o que você está fazendo aqui, Sakura?

O moreno entrou e eu fechei a porta.

- Eu que pergunto... Sai ligou para mim, quase morrendo...

- ... você não iria se encontrar com o tal garoto, o tal do... Ryuu...

- Ryuutaro! – disse um tanto desdenhosa, estava com raiva de mim mesma. – Ia... só que no meio do caminho Sai ligou...

- Certo! Você já cuidou dele então... – ele olhara mais adentro da casa em direção ao quarto de seu parceiro. -... Vou embora!

- NÃO! – gritei, agarrando o braço de Sasuke. – Não... não vai, é-é melhor que você fique aqui, final... err... Sai estava delirando e chamando seu nome!

Sasuke desconfiara da minha repentina ação, mas acabara por ficar. Eu dei uma ultima olhada em Sai antes de ir. Estava com medo de ficar em sua casa e ter de enfrentá-lo com este assunto e estava com mais medo ainda de que aquilo voltasse acontecer.

Meu encontro com Ryuutaro havia sido marcado a uma, quando passei pelo ponto de encontro, já era por volta das cinco.

**.**

**.**

O beijo entre eu e Sai me afligira a noite inteira. E quando a lembrança daquele beijo me vinha a cabeça, eu tentava, inutilmente, ignorá-lo.

Cheguei na faculdade o mais cedo que pude, precisava falar com Ryuutaro e esclarecer as coisas, apesar de pensar que ele me ignoraria e me mandaria _pastar_. E por sorte, ou não... havia cerca de cinco pessoas e ele.

- Bom dia... – disse acanhada. Ele olhou para mim, me fuzilando. Aquilo me assustou, então parti logo para o assunto. – Me desculpe por não ter ido antes é que...

- RYUUTAROOO-KUN! – o grito estridente me impedira de falar. Uma garota pulara no pescoço dele no mesmo momento.

- Bom dia Ryuutaro-kun, nee... você não disse que faria dupla comigo?

- Claro, Nanase-chan!

Ele sorrira para ela, e aquilo me deixara raivosa. Oh, é muita falta de consideração! É claro que eu tinha dado a entender que não queria sair com ele... Mas isso não era verdade, eu tivera um imprevisto! E ele ao menos queria me ouvir...

- Sakura-chan... – ele dissera sorrindo, e toda aquela tensão momentânea se esvaíra. – Você se importaria se eu fizesse dupla com a Nanase-chan?

Eu respirei profundamente, fechando meus orbes. É... talvez eu estivesse errada quando pensara em desencalhar com um cara lindo desses, ele sempre fora caloria demais para minha dieta. Montei um de meus melhores sorrisos para ele... e para ela!

- É claro, pode ir Ryuutaro-kun, e... Nanase-san, cuide bem dele, ok?

Ela sorrira e ele ficara confuso, mas logo ambos formaram dupla e eu tive de me conformar com o _nerd_ estranho que só falava de Delacroix¹ a meu lado.

**.**

**.**

O intervalo chegou como salvação, tanto para me livrar do _nerd_ quanto pela fome tremenda que sentia. Procurei por Sasuke no intervalo, encontrando-o na maquina de café.

Nós nos sentamos em uma mesa qualquer.

- Sai está se recuperando... – ele disse enquanto eu devorava meu lanche.

- Irei visitá-lo hoje, então...

- Ele está na minha casa!

- Uhn... – pronunciei enquanto tomava meu suco. Sasuke não falava muito, e hoje ele estava mais calado que nunca... Parecia irritado com algo. – Não... – falei refletindo na expressão levemente contrariada dele, em relação a mim. - ... Ele te contou?

O Uchiha apenas deu um longo suspiro, o qual eu confirmei sendo como um 'sim'.

- Sas-Sasuke... assim, não... aquilo não era para ter acontecido, eu... eu, eu... não sei o que eu em nós! – lamentei perdida em minhas falas.

Ele rodopiou os olhos nas órbitas.

- Tudo bem, Sakura... Não foi culpa sua! - Preferi não falar nada, para não piorar as coisas para meu lado. - ... mas o problema é que ele diz que gosta de você...

Eu olhara para Sasuke, assuntada. Era verdade o que ele dizia, eu havia me esquecido completamente desta pequena frase... na verdade, parecia que tudo antes daquele beijo havia sido apagado de minha memória.

- Bem, ele me disse isso mesmo, mas eu não acreditei...

- Mesmo que você não acredite, parece que é sério! – ele se levantara, acenando com a mão em sinal de despedida.

Suspirei. Aquilo tudo ainda se tornaria uma bola de neve.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke não me esperara na saída. Ele não demonstrava, mas eu via claramente que estava irritado com essa nova relação entre eu e Sai. Em pensar que eu compreendo todo esse sentimento dele, pois fiquei do mesmo jeito quando eles começaram a sair juntos.

Cheguei à casa de Sasuke por volta das oito da noite. O moreno que atendera a porta, somente de roupão. Ele mantinha a mesma expressão tediosa no rosto.

- Entra... – disse sem rodeios, deixando a porta e se preocupando mais com o cabelo.

- Boa noite...

- Ele está no quarto de hóspedes... – disse de costas para mim. Ele ainda estava irritado com o assunto.

Bufei exausta; quando Sasuke irritava-se com algo demorava de três a quatro dias para voltar ao normal. Dei de ombros deixando-o na sala e me direcionei para o quarto de hóspedes. Mesmo não querendo encontrar-me com Sai no momento, eu precisava. Meu sentimento de "mãezona" era maior.

Ele estava sentado na cama, mudando os canais da tevê. Parei no batente da porta, observando-o de longe. Meu coração palpitava, a mudança de rítimo não havia sido brusca, mas perceptível.

Sai largara o controle remoto a um canto, virando-se em minha direção com um sorriso.

Agora sim a mudança fora brusca, pois não era um sorriso falso e ensaiado como os quais ele oferecia. Ele sorria como um garoto de três anos de idade quando ganha sua primeira bola de futebol, um sorriso belo... sincero e cheio de sentimento.

Eu abri a boca, enchendo-a se ar e mandando este para meus pulmões. Tratei de apagar aquela reflexão, pois eu sabia onde um dia isso pararia.

- Você... Está melhor do resfriado?

- Um pouco – ele falou com a voz fanhosa pela gripe. – E você, como está?

Ele realmente só poderia estar gostando de mim para me tratar de tal modo.

- Eu estou bem, mas... Não precisava ter contado aquilo para Sasuke, Sai!

- Precisava...

- Não, Sai... não precisava! – eu andei até perto da cama, sentando-me na ponta desta. – E outra, nós temos que esclarecer aquilo...

- Esclarecer o quê?

- E-esse beijo... Aquilo não significou nada!

Ele retirara o lençol de cima de si e aproximara-se. Ele pegara em uma das minhas mãos e com a outra, acariciara meu rosto que nem da ultima vez. Nós nos encaramos e ele se precipitou para me beijar novamente, mas eu logo me afastei delicadamente.

- Sai... você é gay, você gosta do Sasuke!

- Foda-se se sou gay, isso não é argumento que contrarie minha atração por você! – ele tocou nossos narizes, investindo para mim, mas novamente eu virei o rosto, relutante.

- Certo, se você não é gay... Como fica o Sasuke, me diga?

- Não fica, eu irei falar com ele... – ele desviara o olhar rapidamente. – nosso relacionamento nunca foi de verdade, nunca deu certo... E é agora que não vai dar mesmo.

Sua mão deixara meu rosto, agarrando minha cintura e me imobilizando. Ele tocara com o nariz em minha bochecha, fazendo círculos e beijando-a levemente.

- Sakura... – ele disse num sussurro. – Eu realmente estou gostando de você, eu não consigo ficar longe de você...

Continuei com o rosto virado, tentando controlar o sangue que rodopiava loucamente em meu corpo. As palavras dele pareciam sinceras, mas não era aquilo que eu queria, certo? Esse sentimento não poderia partir somente dele, teria de partir de mim também!

Agarrei o queixo de Sai empurrando-o para trás.

- Sai, me larga... – disse firme, tentando arrancar a mão dele de minha cintura. Mas, mesmo doente, ele era mais forte que eu. – SAI! – disse mais rígida, agora tentando estapeá-lo para que ele me soltasse. – Droga... Me solta!

Eu o empurrei com toda a força que encontrei, mas rapidamente ele me jogou na cama, fazendo que ficasse deitada. Ele me encurralou com os braços, aparentemente irritado.

- Eu não estou brincando, Sakura... eu estou realmente gostando de você! – ele soara ríspido e completamente confuso.

- Mesmo que você esteja gostando, eu preciso compartilhar desse sentimento também, não é? Ou será que irá me forçar a algo!? - eu me mantive séria e a expressão dele se acalmou.

Aplausos invadiram o quarto. Virei minha cabeça em direção a porta e lá estava Sasuke, de cabeça para baixo.

- Oh! Então era assim que você via nosso relacionamento? Então, você continuou comigo por que Sai? – ele disse sério, não havia mudança de tom em sua voz. Mas ambos sabíamos que ele estava com _muita_ raiva.

Sai rira debochado.

- Talvez... por pena?

Olhei de Sai para Sasuke e de Sasuke para Sai, prevendo que aquela pequena discussão que se desenrolava resultaria numa briga estrondosa. Mas para azar meu, Sai previu minha reação e me parou em meio a caminho desta.

- Me solta... – disse me puxando para ver se ele me largava.

- ... Largue-a Sai, não vê que ela não quer se prender a você?

- Fique quieto, Sasuke... você não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Claro que tenho, ela é minha amiga!

Eu parei; estática. Está certo que em visão a situação não fora uma das melhores, mas Sasuke nunca havia dito aquilo.

- Ela é minha amiga também, e eu a amo... isso não convém a você, oras!

Sasuke aproximara-se mais da cama onde Sai ainda me segurava.

- Você é possessivo e cabeça dura! Será que não entende que ela não quer nada com você?

- O que está dizendo? Está com ciúmes, só pode. Sasuke, você é louco...

Sasuke aproximara-se de Sai rapidamente, agarrando a mão a qual ele me segurava, soltando-me. Sasuke agarrara em meu pulso e saíra correndo comigo do quarto. Ele fechara a porta e a trancara.

- Droga... – sussurrou dando um pequeno chute na porta, enquanto Sai gritava louco, socando esta por dentro.

Sua sobrancelha estava franzida e sua mão continuava fechada contra meu pulso.

- Obrigado – disse desfalecendo, levei minha mão ao coração tentando acalmá-lo.

Ele me olhou confuso, largando minha mão rapidamente e caminhando em direção a seu quarto com as mãos na cabeça.

Sasuke não estava bem, e mesmo que Sai estivesse gritando do outro lado da porta, o primeiro precisava mais de mim do que o outro.

- Sasuke... sei que isso não está sendo fácil eu realmente... – ele parara no corredor, de costas para mim.

- Sakura... vá embora!

- Mas... – eu relutei. Não sairia mesmo que ele fosse frio e rude; uma hora ele cederia. Afinal, eu era sua amiga, não?

- Sem "mas", por favor, vá embora!

- Não! – bati o pé. – É sempre assim, quando eu estou aqui para te ajudar você me ignora...

Ele virou-se lentamente, ficando a minha frente. Mesmo que eu não sentisse mais nada por Sasuke, ele ainda me deixava completamente envergonhada com aquele olhar.

Sasuke dera um passo a frente, repousando sua mão em meu ombro. Esta que lentamente percorreu até chegar em minha nuca. Ele se aproximou mais ainda, deixando outra mão em minha cintura, a qual ele agarrou e me empurrou para a parede ao lado.

- Sasu... – eu não conseguira terminar de falar, pois agora havia centímetros entre nossos lábios.

Eu estava perdida, não conseguia pensar em nada, apenas observava os lábios dele os quais estavam a tão pouco espaço dos meus. Uma onda de calor passou por meu corpo, fazendo minha coluna se arrepiar e meus pelos se eriçarem, a mão dele estava por debaixo de minha camiseta, tocando minha pele sem nenhum pudor.

Sentia a respiração ofegante dele, esta que percorreu minha bochecha até parar em meu pescoço. Ele beijou-o rapidamente, enquanto suas mãos percorriam minha costa e desciam rapidamente até meu abdômen.

Eu estava confusa, tudo aquilo estava me deixando louca. Uma hora Sai, agora... Sasuke? Minha linha de pensamento fora cortada quando a mão dele atingiu um ponto o qual não devia. Sasuke apalpou meu seio e agora tentava retirar meu sutiã. Um grito entalou em minha garganta e eu empurrei com toda a força que pude.

- Sas... Seu, seu... SEU LOUCO! – virei um tapa na cara dele e saí correndo, enquanto arrumava minhas roupas.

Quando cheguei ao elevador do apartamento dele, abaixei-me no chão deste enfurnando a cara entre os joelhos. O que diabos estava acontecendo?

* * *

**Ai, mais um final de capitulo! **

**Capitulo beeem ~ cheiiioo ;D**

**Espero que tenham gostado XD**

**Arigatou pelas reviews:**

Nami Cullen, Meriham, Lust Shinoda, Bru Loup, Kumagae-Sama, Gabi., Grazi chan


	4. Chapter 4

_Aêee... depois de tanto tempo, finalmente!_

_(época de vestibular/simulados/enem/provas na escola é foda)  
_

_Capitulo fraquinho, o proximo será melhor._

_Obriiigaaada pra quem aguentou até agora *---*_

**fic não betada, prq não deu tempo.**

**Naruto pertence exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy ;3**

[mode propaganda on~]

Quem quizer ler meus contos, só é entrar no nyah, no link da minha conta. *---*

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 4 – Quanto tempo, não?**

Cheguei no saguão do condomínio a procura das minhas chaves .Vasculhei minha bolsa na perspectiva de encontrá-las, mas não as achei. Fechei meus olhos, levando minhas mãos a cabeça suspirando algo. Lágrimas formavam-se em meus olhos somente de cogitar a hipótese de voltar ao apartamento do Sasuke.

Olhei para o pequeno tapete com as inscrições de "welcome" e imaginei ali minha confortável cama. Voltar para lá eu não iria nem com reza braba.

Já estava para me sentar no tapete quando uma idéia me surgiu na cabeça. Procurei por um grampo de cabelo, e logo encontrei um no bolso de meu casaco. Eu não sabia como aqueles atores de filmes e séries conseguiam abrir portas com clipes e grampos, só sabia que tentar não me mataria.

Coloquei o grampo na fechadura e fiquei lá, movendo-o de um lado a outro, de cima para baixo, mas nada aconteceu. Dei-me por vencida e joguei fora a forma estranha que o grampo havia se tornado.

Choraminguei e bati as mãos na porta, irada. Como eu queria entrar, se ao menos Tenten já estivesse em casa ela poderia abrir a porta para mim.

E como num milagre, a porta se abrira acompanhada de uma morena confusa.

- Perdi minhas chaves! – disse secando as lágrimas que já desciam.

- Oh! Sakura... né?

- Uhum, obrigada Tenten-san...

Adentrei no apartamento jogando-me no sofá e observando a tevê ligada. Não era comum Tenten estar neste horário em casa. Vasculhei novamente o lugar encontrando uma caixa de pizza.

Olhei para ela que apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ataquei a massa, quase que engolindo três pedaços de pizza de uma vez só. A tristeza e a confusão em que me encontrava atiçaram minha fome.

**.**

**.**

- Eu não entendo, Tenten-chan... até pouco tempo eles eram meus melhores amigos. Agora, um virou hetero e o outro é um gay tarado... – funguei profundamente,aquela vontade de chorar estava voltando.

- Nossa, que vida... mas, se você conseguiu mudar um gay e um projeto de gay... você ta com tudo!

Virei-me a ela, com a colher de sorvete em direção a minha boca.

- Isso não ajuda, ta? – funguei novamente, abrindo uma enorme boca para abrigar toda aquela quantidade de sorvete.

- Ta... deve ser difícil seu amigo dizer que está apaixonada por ti, enquanto o outro amigo que você amou pela vida inteira é um tarada... mas, você não precisa se encher de sorvete e ficar parecendo uma baleia! – ela arrancou o pote de minhas mãos. – Vamos lá, força Sakura, você precisa enfrentar isso de cabeça erguida!

- Você acha?

- Claro! Depois de toda essa loucura... você deveria esclarecer tudo com o bonitinho lá... qual é mesmo o nome dele?

- Ryuutaro?

- Esse mesmo, ele parece ser o mais normal de toda a história!

- Tenten-chan...

- Brincadeira! – ela deu um pequeno tapa na minha caba e despediu-se indo dormir.

**.**

**.**

Fui para a faculdade com toda a empolgação que Tenten havia me passado. Mas, quando o intervalo chegou e eu deixei aquele nerd, ver Sasuke sentado em uma mesa e Sai em outra, fez meu estomago embrulhar por completo.

Ambos haviam me visto e feito acenos para sentar-me com eles. Mas eu apenas dei um sutil aceno de mão dando 'tchal' e correndo do refeitório. Eu poderia ter todo o pensamento positivo, mas ainda não estava louca!

Corri pelos corredores, precisava ficar sozinha urgentemente, pois as lágrimas já vinham a caminho. Não entendia o porquê de eu estar tão sensível, só poderia estar entrando na TPM. Definitivamente era isso!

- Sakura... chan?

Parei em meio ao corredor, fungando alto na tentativa de controlar os olhos cheios de lágrimas prestes a descer. Era Hinata, sempre tão fofa, com aquela voz meiga e aquele jeito 'boneca' de ser.

- HINATA-CHAN! – disse amistosa, elevando e muito o volume da voz. – Co-como você está?

Ela riu tímida, e eu me sentei a seu lado. Nós conversamos um pouco até que decidimos ir para a área verde, assim eu poderia comer algo. Meu estomago já estava entrando em colapso.

Paramos em frente a uma cantina do campus, onde nós fizemos pedidos e fomos nos sentar na grama. Eu praticamente me joguei nessa, me aconchegando.

- Uhm... Sa-sakura-chan... – Hinata me chamara.

Eu virei o rosto para ela, que em minha posição, estava acima de mim.

- O que foi Hinata-chan?

Ela juntou as mãos, movendo os polegares de um lado a outro.

- É-é... que, assim... o Sa-Sai-san ele, bem... e-ele anda fa-fazendo perguntas es-estranhas! – ela disse por fim.

Minha sobrancelha de ergueu tanto, que jurava que poderia chegar à raiz de meu cabelo. Fiquei algum tempo me perguntando o porquê Sai estaria fazendo perguntas estranhas, mas logo o pensamento: "_estou virando hetero"_ deixou tudo bem claro.

Soltei um longo suspiro, não pela minha recém-louca-vida, mas sim pela coitada de Hinata que teria de agüentar Sai perguntando isso e aquilo.

- Ele anda perguntando sobre... mulheres?

A coitada acenou com a cabeça, abaixando esta e ficando completamente encabulada.

- Hinata-chan, olha... Sai está passando por um momento complicado, agora! Ele acha que está virando hetero... E o pior, ele acha que está gostando de mim! – eu elevara o tom da ultima frase, olhando a reação assustada dela, logo parei. Deveria estar com cara de desesperada.

O ajudante da cantina, veio até nós entregar nossos pedidos. Depois que ele se foi e que eu comecei a atacar meu lanche, no intermédio entre as mordidas, eu voltei a falar com Hinata.

- Posso desabafar? – perguntei com a boca cheia.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Comecei a falar desembestada, o mais rápido que podia e conseguia, antes que o intervalo acabasse. Contei tudo a ela, sobre a "noitada", sobre Sai, sobre a tara Sasuke e por fim, deitei no colo dela caindo em prantos.

Deveriam inventar algum remédio para TPM atacada!

- Ca-calma Sakura-chan... – ela dizia alisando meus cabelos. – Tu-tudo ficará bem, a-assim... Hoje a-alguns amigos me-meus irão se e-encontrar, porquê você n-não vem? E-E... se distrai um po-pouco?

Erguei-me totalmente recuperada, olhando-a profundamente. Eu não tinha como agradecê-la pela bondade.

- Mas é claro Hinata-chan, muitíssimo obrigado, você está sendo de grande ajuda neste momento!

Nos havíamos terminado nossos lanches, mesmo excedendo um pouco das aulas. Seguimos pelos corredores vazios, até que eu parei, completamente assustada. Sasuke estava em minha frente, perto de algo que parecia o bebedouro. Hinata olhou dele para mim, de mim para ele, despediu-se silenciosa e quase saiu correndo.

Respirei profundamente, tentando controlar meus nervos. Mesmo que eu quisesse ficar calma não havia como, a imagem de Sasuke vinha completamente distorcida em minha cabeça. Eu fechei meus olhos numa careta estranha, virei-me rapidamente e me coloquei a andar rápido.

"_Por favor, não venha atrás de mim, não venha atrás de mim!"_ Era o que eu recitava em minha mente. Mas, copo pouquíssimas vezes isso acontece, eu senti meu corpo sendo parado pela mão gélida dele.

Eu me segurei para não desfalecer naquele lugar. Meus olhos continuavam apertados com força, eu realmente não queria abri-los. Eu não tinha medo de Sasuke, ou muito menos, medo de encarar o ímpeto dele. Na verdade, eu tinha medo de assumir que todos os acontecimentos até hoje, estavam fazendo meus sentimentos, até então escondidos, retornarem.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, nem ele e nem eu dissemos nada. Até que ele tomou a frente.

- Me desculpe... – ele disse por fim, tirando a mão de meu ombro. – Me desculpe pelo que eu fiz com você... – a voz dele estava fraca e nervosa.

Virei meu rosto para fitá-lo por cima do ombro. Ele tinha a cabeça baixa e a expressão confusa. Tinha pena de Sasuke, realmente sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil para ele, dizer tudo aquilo.

- Feh... não tem problema, está tudo bem... – disse tentando convencer mais a eu do que a ele.

- Não, não está... – ele voltou a falar. – Realmente, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com minha cabeça!

Dessa vez eu havia me virado por completo. Ele tinha as mãos enfurnadas na bela cabeleira negra, totalmente desesperado. Eu simplesmente amava quando ele ficava daquele modo tão... Indefeso.

- É melhor que volte para sua sala... – ele disse, virando-se e colocando-se a partir.

Eu pedi que ele parasse, e por um milagre ele atendera meu pedido. Pensei e repensei no que diria e finalmente pedi a ele para conversarmos. Nos sentamos na área verde, onde eu estive com Hinata e ele começou a explicar o que "sentia". Esse tipo de reação era plenamente estranha, da parte dele, por isso, eu desconfiava do estado de lucidez dele.

- Eu... eu ataquei você por... curiosidade! – ri de soslaio, não poderia haver outro motivo mais plausível que este. – queria saber o que Sai vê em você!

Aquilo me cortou o coração. Mesmo com as constantes brigas, ele tinha um afeto por Sai, e o que mais me feria, era que aquele tipo de sentimento nunca seria direcionado a mim.

Tivemos uma boa conversa. Dei poucos conselhos, pois minha montanha-russa de sentimentos estava começando a funcionar. Mas, pareceu-me que aquela conversa aproximara-nos de alguma forma.

**.**

**.**

Quando cheguei em casa, Tenten estava nesta.

- E aí... falou com os projetos de "macho"? – ela perguntou divertida saindo da cozinha.

Meu estomago se contorceu de fome. Eu quase a ataquei quando ela saiu espalhando o maravilhoso cheiro da macarronada.

- Não... somente Sasuke veio falar comigo! – disse partindo para a cozinha e me servindo. Ela olhou para mim como se esperasse algo. – Ele _é_ gay, definitivamente!

Sentei-me no sofá que ela havia sentado, começando a comer. Ela estava falando sobre o seu ex que no momento era namorado, até que meu telefone tocou. Lembrie-me automaticamente de Hinata, pois havia esquecido do combinado após a conversa com Sasuke.

- Ok... te vejo lá! Tchau...

Desliguei o telefone, engolindo mais algumas garfadas e correndo para o banheiro. Precisava chegar lá rápido.

**.**

**.**

Cheguei pensando que estaria completamente atrasada, mas quando olhei em meu relógio lembrei-me que ele estava adiantado. Suspirei e procurei por Hinata, encontrando-a numa mesa perto da janela. Fui até ela, mas meu corpo paralisou e minha voz travou a ultima coisa que sentia por completo eram as lágrimas formarem-se em meus olhos.

Em pensar que ele estaria de mesmo modo.

Eu custava acreditar, não conseguia acreditar plenamente no que via. Era Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, meu _super_ amigo de infância daqueles que você não esquece jamais.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! – ele deu um salto, passou pela mesa e me abraçou.

As lágrimas terminaram de descer. Eu não poderia ter tido surpresa melhor.

* * *

**Final até contente para a vida conturbada da Sakura-chan. :D  
**

**Soo... agradecendo agora ao pessoal que mandou review:**

The Pink Cat, Lust Shinoda , Bru Loup, Grazi chan, Gabi., Kumagae-Sama, Nami Cullen, Kelly ~, tomoyo-chan.

**Thanks peoooopleee, thanks sooo much!! **

**XD**

**Byee..  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Aêe... mais um capituloo!_

_Tô sentendi pena da Sakura. :/_

_mas, capitulo até fofo! *---*_

_**Naruto não me pertence.**_

_**E... qualquer semelhança é coincidência.**_

_Enjoy ;3_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capitulo 5 – Era só o que faltava!**

Acordei extasiada no dia seguinte, apesar da forte dor de cabeça e os problemas pessoais, a presença de Naruto me deixara extremamente feliz, de um modo que eu me sentia poucas vezes.

Fiquei um tempo ponderando na cama, sorrindo como uma garotinha de doze anos que descobriu que está apaixonada. Decidi me levantar para tomar um banho e ver se aquela dor de cabeça maldita passava.

Enfurnei meu corpo debaixo do jato de água quente, quando a porta do banheiro se abriu de supetão.

- Sakura... – era Tenten, eu a via claramente através no box de vidro. – Você tem absorvente? O meu acabou...

- Claro! Está dentro da minha gaveta... no armário!

- Obrigada! – ela disse e fechou a porta novamente.

Eu continue meu solene banho, pouco me importava com a faculdade naquele dia, já fazia tempo que eu não tinha uma folga de tudo. Mas uma forte preocupação me abatera, já passara do tempo que minha menstruação deveria ter vindo.

Saí do banho quase que num pulo, me enroscando na toalha e correndo para qualquer cômodo da casa em que Tenten estivesse. Encontrei-a no quarto, trocando de roupa.

- Tenten que dia é hoje? – perguntei a ela, minha voz estava um pouco abalada pelo recente alarde.

- Dia 16, por quê? – ela enfiara a calça jeans no corpo e agora procurava por um sapato no compartimento mais baixo do guarda roupa.

- Porque... – eu comecei a falar, mas não consegui continuar. Parecia que um peso havia tomado conta de meu estomago e minha garganta. Encostei-me no guarda roupa, me apoiando e levando uma das mãos a cabeça. Minha menstruação já deveria se mostrar presente a quase uma semana e eu não havia percebido isso.

- Sakura, você está bem? – Tenten agora estava a meu lado, colocando sua cálida mão em minha testa.

- Sim...- respondi a ela, para que parasse de se preocupar. – É só que... – fechei meus olhos apertando-os com força. Não consegui evitar o que veio a seguir.

Senti lágrimas descerem por meu rosto, lágrimas que eu não conseguia controlar. Imagens daquela maldita noite de intolerância, minha de Sai e Sasuke e de como nós havíamos estávamos no dia seguinte.

Ficar completamente nua na cama com dois, assim por dizer, homens, não era algo que eu poderia deixar de lado. Ainda mais quando uma coisa tão decisiva na vida de uma mulher vem a faltar a cerca de um mês.

Abaixei-me lentamente, escorregando pela porta do armário. As lágrimas ainda caiam, mesmo que eu não quisesse chorar,não conseguia contê-las. Senti o chão gélido em minhas pernas e o calor confortante do abraço de Tenten.

- Tenten-chan... – eu tinha de dar alguma explicação a ela. – Talvez eu esteja grávida... – a ultima frase mau fora ouvida pelo escandaloso pranto no qual eu entrava.

**.**

**.**

Estava parada em frente aquela enorme edificação da faculdade. Eu não estava com vontade alguma de ter aula, e a vontade sumira quando eu concluíra e me impressionara com minha conclusão.

Eu entrara em desespero, ok? Mas é que... que outra coisa eu poderia pensar a não ser isso? Eu poderia estar grávida sim, era uma possibilidade, quanto eu não poderia, o que também seria uma possibilidade, na qual eu daria pulos e mais pulos de alegria.

Mas, antes de tudo eu precisava ter certeza do que estava acontecendo comigo, e sem pensar duas vezes, decidi que compraria um exame de farmácia. Porém, não estava psicologicamente preparada para isso, e se fosse sozinha era certeza que desabaria em lagrimas em frente ao balconista.

Pensei em todas as pessoas que poderiam me acompanhar. Tenten me acompanharia, se já não tivesse compromisso. Hinata, provavelmente desmaiaria antes de chegarmos a farmácia. Sai, entraria em colapso apenas por eu voltar a falar com ele e começaria a dizer o quanto me ama.E Naruto... eu mal havia pegado o telefone dele, o que realmente, fora um erro do qual eu me arrependia bastante. Foi então, que só me restou o queridíssimo Uchiha para me acompanhar.

Tirei o celular da mochila e liguei para ele.

- _Alô?_ – a voz dele apareceu na linha, após quinhentas chamadas. – _Quem é?_ _Estou em aula, poderia falar rápido?_ – ele não demonstrava nenhum tipo de apreço ao telefone.

- Sou eu... Sakura! – disse, com o melhor tom de voz que pude, mas ainda parecia abatida. – err... eu estou precisando de sua ajuda!

-_ O que quer? _– ele continuava curto e grosso ao telefone.

- Tem, como você ir comigo a farmácia... agora?

_- Você está doente? _– ele tentava mudar o tom de voz, parecer um pouco mais carinhoso, mas era inútil.

- Digamos que sim... – eu não falei mais nada, não falaria de algo tão complexo ao telefone. – Estou aqui fora, ok?

_- Está bem, já vou..._

Ele desligou o telefone, e eu me desloquei até o banco mais próximo.

Eu não havia falado com Sasuke depois daquela conversa na qual eu desabafei e de alguma forma, ele também. Não sei! Parecia que eu me sentia livre a falar de certas coisas com ele, como se fossemos realmente próximos. Nada daqueles pudores e regras na qual os dois impunham, era algo diferente. Talvez, eu o tivesse vendo como um irmão amado. Ou talvez, eu só o tivesse vendo como um irmão, e continuasse amando-o.

- Você... parece estar bem, Sakura!

Quase saltei do banco quando a voz dele retirou-me de meus devaneios. Sorri para ele, este – que mesmo não demonstrando – parecia preocupado.

- Por que você não entrou? – ele sentou-se ao meu lado no banco.

Eu sorri para ele, novamente. Tentando fazer daquele sorriso algo verdadeiro, mas a preocupação em meu ser era maior.

- Sasuke... eu posso te abraçar? – eu me senti na liberdade de ao menos perguntar antes de agir tão confusamente para ele.

Ele não falou nada, apenas ficou olhando para mim como se dissesse "eu não gosto muito desse tipo de ato tão afetuoso, mas tudo bem!". Eu então, joguei-me nos braços dele, enfurnando minha cabeça – que começava a chorar novamente – no peito dele.

Sasuke pouco se aproximou, o máximo que ele fez foi deitar as mãos em minhas costas. Eu sabia que estava sendo difícil para ele, se habituar com isso. Mas em nossa prévia conversa, eu havia dito a ele "demonstre mais seus sentimentos, que talvez assim ele volte para você" me referindo a Sai.

- Sasuke... – eu começara a falar, minha voz abafada pela posição em que me encontrava. – Talvez eu esteja grávida... – gritei, enquanto as lágrimas desciam mais velozmente.

Ergui meu rosto encharcado para a expressão incrédula dele.

- Grávida, como assim? Desde quando? Quem é o pai... Não! – ele fechou os olhos, provavelmente se lembrando daquela noite em que eu, ele e Sai acordamos daquela forma.

Ele me largou, colocando as duas mãos nos joelhos pensando em algo.

- Não é certeza, talvez eu não esteja... foi por isso que eu pedi para que você fosse comigo a farmácia, para comprar um teste de gravidez...

Vi-o balançar a cabeça positivamente, olhou para mim enquanto se levantava. Aquela fora a primeira vez que eu o vira tão preocupado. Me levantei também e começamos a andar para a farmácia mais próxima.

**.**

**.**

Saí do banheiro de casa pela terceira vez, com o pequeno objeto em mãos. Fui até a sala onde Sasuke esperava-me no sofá, completamente rígido.

Suspirei, fechando meus olhos e dando a ele o veredito.

- Positivo...

Ele olhou de mim, para os outros dois testes em cima da mesinha.

- Dois positivos e um negativo... Não é melhor que você faça um exame de sangue!

- Sim... – eu me senti a seu lado, passando as mãos dentre meus fios de cabelo. Segurando-me para não chorar, novamente.

- Você tem alguma idéia de quem seja o pai dessa criança? Digo... Eu ou Sai?

- Não, eu não lembro de nada daquela noite Sasuke, realmente... se eu ao menos tivesse idéia do que aconteceu, até cogitaria em pensar mas eu não sei quem diabos...- eu parei de falar, instantaneamente, prevendo que viriam palavras que alguém deveria censurar. -... você lembra de algo?

Sasuke desviou seu olhar de mim, fitando o chão. Ele parecia "envergonhado".

- Porquê... se você lembra, você sabe quem é o pai, não é? – perguntei esperançosa a ele. O moreno virou-se a mim.

- Os dois... – ele disse baixo.

- Os dois, como assim? Os dois? Você, Sai ... NÃO!NÃO,NÃO,NÃAAAOOOO! Eu,eu... eu não quero acreditar nisso, não... não,não...

Me joguei no sofá, ficando com o pescoço no findar deste, olhando para o teto.

- Vocês fizeram de mim seu experimento hétero! Malditos... – eu sentia raiva. – A culpa é de vocês dois! – eu me levantara. – Pois se eu estiver realmente grávida, esse filho ou É SEU OU É DE SAI!

Sasuke se levantara, a expressão dele mudara para a que ele sempre utilizava antes de nossa conversa.

- Espera, eu me exaltei, me desculpa...

- É de se esperar com os problemas que está! – ele disse com um pequeno tom de irritação na voz. Ele tomara o caminho da porta, mas eu correra para pará-lo.

- Não, não vai... fica só mais um pouco, por favor!

- Mesmo que eu fique, tenho que ir para casa...comunicar a Sai o que está ocorrendo.

- Não, não... não conta para o Sai... não até que eu confirme tudo. Senão, sei lá! Ele irá surta e coisas afins...

- Isso não é motivo Sakura! Você fala como se quisesse protegê-lo...

Sasuke começara a fala, voltando a sala. Eu recuava a cada palavra que dizia, sem entender o porquê da expressão dele estar tão confusa e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

- ... Você acha que eu não surtei? Que eu quase entrei em pânico por saber que você estava grávida? Que, que... que eu posso ser pai! E O PIOR... QUE ESSE FILHO PODE SER DO SAI!

Estava assustada. Sasuke estava com as mãos apertadas em meus ombros, enquanto sua expressão confusa e irritadiça desmoronava em algo que eu nunca havia visto. Uma expressão perdida, como na qual eu só o vi ter quando ele perdeu seus pais...

- Quando... eu sei que a mulher que eu tenho mais apreço, pode pertencer a outro!

Ele largou meus ombros, afastando-se lentamente. Olhou de um lado a outro afastando-se de mim enquanto eu ainda avaliava o que ele havia dito.

* * *

**Obrigado a quem mandou review:**

Lust Shinoda, Kumagae-Sama, Nami Cullen, raiza, Bru Loup, Grazi chan, Kelly ', Miuky Haruno.

**Até o proximo capitulo.**

**Espero reviews!!  
**

**Bye peopllee XD  
**


End file.
